


★☆•Sunflower Love•☆★ ★⇔☆Season 1★⇔☆

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Series: •⇔☆ºSunflower Lovers Multi Seasonsº★⇔• [1]
Category: baku no hero academy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, Cheating Todoroki, Cheating Todoroki Shouto, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Oral Sex, Past Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, TDMM: Rising | todomomorisingzine, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: •°A Multi Seasoned Comic°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midoriya Izuku had loved Todoroki Shouto ever since their battle at the sports festival. There came a time where Midoriya confessed his feelings and Todoroki accepted it, stating that he wanted to try and see what happens between them.Their relationship lasted for only 8 years when Todoroki Shouto realized that he only sees Midoriya of a brother and nothing else. Midoriya, after hearing that he doesn't feel the same way, got heartbroken.Bakugou Katsuki heard of the news and went to comfort him and things began ascending from that.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Inko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), One-sided Tododeku - Relationship, Past Todoroki Shouto/ Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto & Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: •⇔☆ºSunflower Lovers Multi Seasonsº★⇔• [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. ★⇔Season One Of Sunflower Love⇔★

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finshed

★•Sunflower love Chapter 1•★  
★•Credit to Co-Creator KochouShinobu_InsectPillar•★

Todoroki and izuku have been together for about 8 years.izuku trusted todoroki and thoughr of shouto of a gentle man like who wouldn't bakugou wouldn't but thats becide the point.

it was 30 minutes until izukus job was about end while izuku was sitting on a side couch looking thru twitter but he had saw a post on todoroki's profile,he saw that todoroki was hugging a girl he looked at the post carefully and was coufused

wait wha why... 

izuku didn't know how to react why was todoroki's hand on this girls ass? the caption under the picture read •with my girl ‹3•

ok now deku was pissed wtf why would todoroki do this especially while they're dating,this was not the todoroki izuku knew...izuku felt a hand on his back few it was just his boss "igh't you can go home now" "ok sir"


	2. After work

It was after work when Midoriya had realized it, searching on Twitter and seeing probably the worst thing in his life. 

He thought Todoroki was the most kindest, gentle and perfect man he meet!

He was wrong.

* * *

In the rain, he walked. His clothes completely wet from the cold water the heavens poured from the sky. He face held nothing but regret, sorrow and pain.

His pocket shaked. He picked out his phone as it vibrated with an alert and message from....

* * *

_From: Todoroki Shouto_

_Midoriya, I'm sorry but I want to break up with you. I completely don't feel the same way, unfortunately. I realized that I only started a relationship with you is because I don't want you to be sad but making you heartbroken after this makes it more devastating._

_I don't want to hurt you but after learning that I should also think of the way I feel and this is not to be selfish._

_I believe it's the best for us._

_I completely don't feel the same way. Our relationship...was one-sided. I'm sorry, I'm not gay and I don't really love you as a lover. You're more like a brother to me._

_You deserve someone else and not me._

_I realized my heart belongs to Momo Yaoyorozu. She helped me a lot and she's the perfect woman for me. She's perfect._

_Midoriya, You're a great person but not right for me._

_I'm sorry, I'm still willing to be friends with you though._

_Have a good night._

* * *

After reading the message, Midoriya could no longer contain all the mixed emotions inside. 


End file.
